infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Aftermath
Aftermath is the last "mission" in Infamous, Infamous 2 ''and ''Infamous: Second Son. ''It is a never-ending "mission" which lets Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe roam freely around the city of the respective games. ''Infamous "Aftermath" is a mission in Infamous unlocked after finishing "The Truth." In "Aftermath," depending on Cole's Karma, the sky will either appear to be at noon (Good karma), or appear as red, chaotic and doomsday-esque (Evil karma). The doomsday theme is the same sky present in the mission "Introduction."Infamous Cole may still complete Side Missions and run around freely in the city, collect Dead Drops and Blast Shards and earn Experience points to upgrade his powers. If the game is finished on Good Karma, fewer corpses will appear and fewer enemies will spawn. If the game is finished on Evil Karma, more corpses will appear and a slightly higher amount of enemies will spawn. If Cole's karmic state shifts, the sky and environment will change with it. With that said, finishing the game on Good Karma and then becoming evil will not let Cole have Evil Karma in pure daylight, except for right after the shift. Once Cole dies by either falling in the water or being killed by enemies, the sky will shift accordingly. ''Infamous 2'' In Infamous 2, Aftermath is unlocked after finishing "The Final Decision." In "Aftermath," the sky will randomly change time of day at reloading the game and dying.Infamous 2 Cole may still run around freely in the city, complete side missions, collect Blast Shards and Dead Drops, and play, create and share UGC Missions. Cole may also still gain XP to upgrade his powers. If trophies for both a Good and an Evil Karma playthrough are present, when this "mission" begins, a notification will appear saying that all of the Karma-locked powers are now unlocked for use in "Aftermath," even those that normally require use of the Power Transfer Device. The Karmic Boosts are the only thing not totally unlocked; these still require Cole to have the relevant Karma level. ''Infamous: Second Son'' The aftermath in this game is similar to the other two games. A difference is that the sky is not dependent on the player's karma. Instead, the player can change it in the pause menu, under 'settings'. Trivia *In both games starring Cole, the game will act as if the respective final mission had not happened. This is fairly essential in inFAMOUS 2 since it would be rather difficult to play as Good Cole after his own death. In InFAMOUS Second Son, it acts like the final mission sort of happened since Delsin retains the Concrete power, but the DUP still exists and Delsin has not returned to the reservation. *Sometimes in InFAMOUS 2, while playing "Aftermath," the game will reset a past level (e.g. "The Final Piece") and will act as if you chose the Good Karma option, even if one chose the Evil Karma option. References Category:InFamous 2 Category:Story missions in Infamous Category:Story missions in Infamous 2